Scribius Penn
by Nickdr16
Summary: 13-year-old Scribius Penn discovers an unusual and unwanted ability. Between searching for his father and learning to master his new ability, Scribius has an adventurous life. Original story! No PJ characters but please read!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Jackson Howard Penn stared at the man in front of him with eyes full of hatred. In the past three years, that man had destroyed Jack's life. He had blown up Jack's hometown, thrown Jack's best friend into Criminal's Palace, and erased Jack from the minds and memories of the entire Anstretaenean Galaxy. " Prinest Danno-Everret," Jackson snarled. "Oh, hello, Penn, have you come to see the launching of Project Unnamed?" Danno-Everret replied with a smile. Project Unnamed was a satellite, that when launched, would send a signal that permanently enhanced the brains of select people. The signal would let those

people access all 100% of their brain power. The project would have helped the Multiverse, but Danno-Everret had programmed the machine to seek out the most ruthless people imaginable. "Project Unnamed now has a name, Penn. It's called Scripter, for it will rewrite the multiverse!" As he said that, Jackson couldn't help but chuckle. Was Danno-Everret, the most evil being in the Multiverse, really about to tell him his whole entire plan? Wow, how comical.

"What's that, Jackson? Are you finally giving up? 'Cause if you are, I would be so happy! To be honest this villain job is very tiring, I really think I should retire. After all, I am getting old." Jackson had gotten tired of Danno-Everret's remarks, so he started scanning his surroundings. He noticed a bunch of old tubes and other ancient things. Jack figured that he must have been in an old shipping yard due to all of the shipping crates and lack of oxygen. His concentration broke when the madman clapped his hands and two armed thugs with shiny new blasters stepped out from behind the nuclear reactor 20 feet in front of him. He pinned down both the reactor and the cliff behind him down in his head. Then he realized what weapons they had. A perfectly new Kristylshard P.S with extra velocity, which meant extra pain for him. Why do I always get the bad luck? Jackson despaired.

Kristylshard was the most lethal substance in the Multiverse. It was supposed to hurt more than anything else in existence, at least according to the screams of its victims. The thugs stood their guard, the last defense in between

Jackson and the reactor. Jack knew that he didn't have much time. Suddenly, he lunged for the control panel so abruptly that the thugs barely had time to process it. WEOO! WEOO! THUD! After a moment, two shards whistled past him, missing Jackson by a hair. Those were too close. Way too close. WEOO! A third blast hit a coffee coaster labeled "GALAXY'S EVILEST MADMAN". The shard launched the coaster into the air, heading straight for the reactor. Jackson stretched as far as he could to catch it, but was too late. The disk hit the big red LAUNCH button. "NO!" screamed Jack, despair flooding his body. He had failed. Now the evilest minds in the whole multiverse would be unstoppable! "Why?" thought Jack. Why? His thoughts drifted to his wife, Sally, and his one-year-old son, Scribius Penn. They didn't even remember him. Scribius. Scribius. Scribius. Jack struggled to his feet. Scribius. Jack knew that he had to do this, for Scribius. He stumbled to the programmer's control desk. WEOO! The thugs had found him! Jack began typing.

/usr/_:a/texlive/texinf-dist/script_

/usr/chang_e/texlive/texmf-dist/no_n_

/ent_ …

Jack smiled. Sure, he had used a keyboard (Who used them anymore?), but he had given the Scripter new instructions, and it all was going to end well. But as soon as Jack turned around, his smile vanished. "I'm sure we can reason something out…." laughed Jack nervously. Standing in front of him were Danno-

Everret's unnaturally big two bodyguards. "Not likely," one of them growled. Jack flinched. I'm not going to get out of this alive. Still, I should put up a fight…

Jack punched one thug straight in the face, sidestepped the other one's shard blast, then disarmed the first thug. "Vos iustus got succendit!"

(or 'You just got burned' in English) Jack trash-talked the thug as he took the bodyguard's blaster. WEOO! Jack narrowly missed being impaled with a shard blast. He powered up his new Kristylshard blaster, looking it over. ZZIINNCC! WEOO! The thug gasped for air as the shard hit him. "Aaarruugghhh," came his strangled cry. "You two should have reasoned something out," Jack told the thugs as he blasted the second thug. 'Maybe I am coming out of this alive, after all,' Jack thought. He turned around and came face-to-face with Johnson Danno-Everret. Maybe not.

WEOO! Jack shot Danno-Everret in the chest. The shard vaporized a second before it hit Danno-Everret. "You and I are going to have some fun…" snarled the madman. He took out a Kristylshard Endgame blaster. Jack knew that the Endgame series of blasters were the worst. "Can we just go to an amusement park instead?" Jack asked, terrified. "Nope," Danno-Everret smiled. "Just checking…" Jack grimaced. "Well, in that case, bye!" Jack shot Danno-Everret in the chest again. In the temporary confusion, Jack ran towards the ledge. "Adios!" he yelled and then jumped off the cliff. With the thoughts of Scribius and his wife occupying

his mind, he completely missed a small boy, about the same age as Scribius, lying the windshield of a broken down shipping truck... watching. No one else knew what happened to Jackson Howard Penn for a very long time…

 **Hi everyone! This is a new story by my friend and I. We hope you like it. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 1

PART 1: Entrances

NOTE THIS OR DIE

Hi. My name is Scribius Penn. If you're reading this, you're most likely going to be hunted and killed. You're in danger, and the rest of this will explain why.

It all started in the town Xeter, Cosmic Sector of the Anstretaenean Galaxy, Local Supercluster, Multiverse. Welcome to the most boring place in the Multiverse! Yaaayyyy!

CHAPTER 1:

Welcome to Xeter, The Most Boring Place in The Multiverse

EEENNHHH! EEENNHH! EEENNNHH! "Ugh!" I opened my eyes to my alarm clock buzzing, forcing me to get out of my soft fluffy bed. Oh, the struggle! I'd been doing this for eleven whole years and I still couldn't get out of bed in the

morning. But this morning, this morning was going to be fun. Because this morning, I was going to go to Xeter High School for the first time. I wasn't the only one excited for this. My mom was, too, because Xeter High School was the top rated school in the world in Math, English, and Spanish. For some reason, the subjects that we learned have been the same for a long time.

"Come downstairs, Scribius, or you'll be late!" yelled my mom. My mom was the best, happiest mother ever, well, that was until we found out that I had a dad, and he had died thirteen years ago. Apparently, he was some kind of terrorist. I don't believe that. Why? Because I believe, no, I know that our government is corrupt. Anyway, after we found out what happened, my mom sort of changed, and then she jumped at every noise and she didn't let me go outside alone, even though I was fourteen.

"Ok, I'll be right down!" I responded as I clumsily pulled my shirt over my head, ran down the stairs, and picked up my backpack by the handle. "Bye, love you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I threw the door open.

"Wait! What about your breakfast, Scribius!" my mom shouted. "Hand it to me now, Mom! I'll have it on the way to school, I have to go!" I let out a contented sigh. Education… What could be better?

"Scribius?" enquired a very deep voice. I spun around to see a kid about my height and dark, shaggy hair running towards me with an expression of serenity on his face. "R-Ray?" I asked struggling for words. He was the guy who was supposed to be my partner in Xeter High. I had only met him once, at our high school orientation. He looks... different, I thought with a puzzled look. "Hey, Scribius, you just started high school, right?" Ray questioned.

I thought for a minute, realizing how stupid I must have looked around all of these kids. I felt like I was going to a foreign school on a foreign planet, which, I technically was doing. " Umm...yeah, I just graduated, uh, middle school, like you." I responded after what felt like forever. I kept walking, trying to get into the school before I got stampeded by a bunch of idiotic seniors.

"OK, just checking. In other news, I'm sorry about your dad, we never really got to finish that conversation before." Ray said. I stopped short before I could enter the school. How did Ray know about that? I never told him and it was never on the hologram global/daily news or the ancient newspaper. I never knew that I had a dad until a few months ago! OK. Maybe Mom told Ray's parents and they accidentally spilled the beans to Ray. After all, that is a very hard secret to keep.

Since there was nothing else to do I just kept walking. My thoughts got interrupted when I tripped over a gigantic green shrub on the sidewalk. "Ha ha!" a tenth grader laughed at me and started muttering to his friends. "It's fine." Ray said. "That happens to everybody on their first day. Actually, now that I think about it, it's kind of strange. It's like a curse."

I glared at the shrub as if to say, When I get out of school, I'm gonna burn you! My mind drifted back to the conversation.

"Yeah. Anyway, how did you know about my dad?" I interrogated him. "Oh… um… I…heard about it…on the news…?!" Ray said suspiciously. "It wasn't on the news," I pressured. Ray looked at his wrist as if he had a watch and said the one line that I never wanted to hear again."Oh no, we're late for class!" he rushed, "Let's go!"

"Again, calculus is the mathematical study of change, in the same way that geometry is the study of shape and algebra is the study of operations and their application to solving equations." My new, very scary, teacher, Miss Thompson, was recapping something about calculus. I already know this! I thought, frustrated. I might as well do something useful, like learning how to shut up Quinton Apprendista, the most annoying kid in school, or maybe...

"Hey, Ray. Ray. Ray!" I tried to get Ray's attention, but he clearly wasn't in the mood for talking. He was trying to be that perfect student that every class has. "Ray!" I tried again.

"Mr. Penn." Miss Thompson said glaring at me. Uh oh. "Do you have something to say to the class?" I hated it when teachers do that "No." I fired back. I looked back up at Miss Thompson, challenging her to speak back to me. "Anyway…" Miss Thompson began getting back to the lesson. All of a sudden, the deafening sound of the horn blared, marking the end of the period. YAY!

"Hey, Ray!" I shouted to him. "What's up?" He ignored me and kept walking. I followed him around a corner and into the school cafeteria. "Ray, could you stop for a minute?" I asked him. He

stopped in his tracks, looking like he was going to stomp over me like a raging bull. Glancing back at it, I think that I was going to do the same thing. "Scribius, you just ruined my reputation with the teachers!" he shouted. I honestly didn't think he had a good reputation with teachers, but that might just be me.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to ask you a question!" I fought back like those guys that dodge bulls. (Matadors, I think.) "Yeah? Well, next time, shut up and ask me after class!" he bellowed, steaming in anger. He glanced at the Time-Hologram on the wall. "Great! You made me late for class… AGAIN! I bet that you don't even know what that lesson was even about!" Ray hollered. I didn't even have to think before I said exactly everything that came out of Miss Thompson's mouth. "It was about how calculus is the mathematical study of change, in the same way that geometry is the study of shape and algebra is the study of operations and their application to solving equations, and then Miss Thompson gave us a few worksheets with calculus exercises to do as classwork!" I shot back. Ray took a step back, amazed at what I just said.

"You just repeated word-for-word what Miss Thompson said, and then you did our homework for the next week in our 5 minutes of spare time?" he questioned. I really need to figure out the difference between school work and homework. "That was homework?" I gulped. "Oh. Ok…" I said, confused. Then I saw something so scary and so destructive that it made me forget all about calculus, school, Xeter, how Ray knew about my dad, everything! A Micro-electric Kristylshard Infused Nestintric Bodered and Loaded Oprediness Waret Nuclear Bomb, or the MKINBLOW (pronounced Makin' Blow) Nuclear for short. I had only seen pictures and heard stories, and I honestly didn't think it was real. The MKINBLOW Nuclear was made by Oprediness Waret Inc., and it would first shoot a micro-electric pulse disabling

every phone, hologram, and all forms of communications within a two mile radius, then it explodes, destroying everything and everyone in it's path, with Kristylshard. There was no way to disable it, at least, not yet. "Ray…" I whispered frantically. "Get everyone out… NOW!" "Why!?" he asked nervously. "There's a MKINBLOW Nuclear directly behind you. Our school is explosive."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

3... 2... 1... BOOM!

"Get out! Get out! Just get out of here!" Ray and I charged down the hall. Ray ducked into the teacher's lounge, screaming our warning. Me, on the other hand? I crashed into Miss Thompson. "And where do you think you're going, young man?!" my intimidating math teacher probed. "Oh, ummm... home?" I stuttered. Ray poked his head through the door. "Scribs, come on!" He yelled. " Oh, no, you're not. You have two periods left. You're not leaving until the next three hours are over." Miss Thompson snarled. I searched my head for ideas. After a few seconds, I did the only thing that came to my mind. "There's-a-MKINBLOW-Nuclear-in-the-cafeteria-and-you-are-going-to-die-if-you-don't-GET-OUT-NOW!!!" I rushed out. "Ok..." Miss Thompson said, bewildered as she walked backwards to see the MKINBLOW in the cafeteria. I pushed past her and grabbed Ray's elbow, prepared to run. Then I dropped it in surprise and stared, dumbfounded. There were twelve angry teachers clamoring at Ray. "What do you THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" screamed one. "Check out the caf, and you'll know." I shot at her. At that exact instant, Miss Thompson ran in. "There IS a MKINBLOW in the cafeteria! RUUNNN!"she screamed. The evil woman took two steps back, and then fainted. Well, lucky for her, she doesn't have to run. I thought enviously.

"We have to get the rest of the faculty out of the building!" our insanely obese principal yelled. " We should split up into groups and go to different parts of the school. Then we can get everybody out faster." I swear I felt like I was in one of those old Scooby Doo movies where they always say "Let's split up!" and then everything goes wrong. "Ray, come with me and Alistair." The principal continued. He doesn't even have proper grammar! I thought crossly. "Scribius, you're with Miss Thompson." "No..." I gasped in horror. "Yes!" our principal snapped. "Now wake her up! Oh yeah, you're also with Quinton!"

'NO!!!!!' I thought. "Yeah!!" My chubby principal said, as if he were reading my mind. 'Just because I'm with her doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it,' I thought, an idea sparking in my mind. I strode over to the sink, activated the holo-bucket, and filled it up with water. I walked up to my evil teacher. "Wakey, wakey!" I said gleefully. I took the holo-bucket, filled to the brim with water and poured it on her face. She immediately jumped up and tried to strangle me, but I jumped out of the way."Oh, you're in trouble, young man!" Miss Thompson fumed. " I can't get in trouble if we all blow up!" I argued. "Argh! Why are you so reasonable?" she spat. "I don't know, if we all die then we have to die happy, I guess!" I reasoned. "C'mon, let's go!" our principal yelled.

"Are we there yet?" Quinton grumbled as he stumbled over a a loose tile in the floor. I really had to learn how to shut him up. We came upon a speech hall filled with people, which was our last destination. "Yes, we're there," I responded. I walked up to the podium, pushed the teacher off, and yelled "SCHOOL'S OUT!" into the mic. There was a huge cheer, and everyone stormed out of the only exit. "Ha! Whoo! That worked out awesomely!" Quinton applauded. "Now let's go! Everyone else will probably be out by the time the bomb goes off." Although 'probably' was a risky word to use in this situation. I try not to think about what'd happen if 'probably' wasn't even close to the other possible outcome. "Yeah," I agree, hesitantly. As I turned from the podium to go, I heard a deafening sound coming from the cafeteria. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP! BEEP! "The MKINBLOW Nuclear! It's counting down!" I could almost hear the numbers steadily dropping now. 30... "RUN!" I yelled while we ran as fast as we could towards the stairs at the end of the hall. My heart pounding, I pushed Quinton onto the staircase. 23... "Miss Thompson, come on!" She made it to the bottom of the stairs as we were already descending the next flight of stairs. I jumped back up the staircase and shoved her, practically throwing her down the following set of stairs. Yes! They sprinted down the next few flights. I was about to get out but the doors slammed shut. EENH! The doors lock at 3:30! Probably the worst, yet, best realization I've had in my life. How Ironic. 19... I slammed my body into the double-door, desperately hoping they would open, but they were didn't budge. 18… I compromised and decided to jump out the nearest window, which was farther inside the school building, 4 flights up. I might not survive this, but it'll be worth it if I do! I thought. 11... I lunged, jumping three steps at a time to get to the near top of Xeter High. 5… I made it! 4... I ran backwards so that I could gain momentum in the jump, and break the glass. 3... You only have one shot at this Scribius. I sprinted at full speed towards the gleaming, bright window. 2... I jumped and curled myself into a half ball; the glass shattered around me. 1... Don't look down, don't look down. I looked down and saw that the drop was too high, way too high, as I plunged more than 100 feet to my impending death

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as I fell to my doom. I protectively put my hands out in front of me as if it would shield myself from the oncoming cement. 20 feet... 10... 5... Just when I should've violently slammed on the ground, hundreds of strands of blue energy burst from my hands. With a great FWOOM! they joined together, creating a life sized shield. CRACK! To my absolute surprise, I was able to look up and see that it wasn't me that was severely damaged, but the cement, as it splintered in front of me. I got up, took one look at the blue, crackling energy erupting from my hands, and fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I Have Superpowers!

When I woke up, I was laying on a very comfortable bed. It was in a very strange room. All four walls were completely white, except for a fading Red Cross on the opposite wall. All I could hear was the quiet humming of a machine placed to the right of me. Monitors covered the corners of the space and there were several IV tubes piercing my skin. At least I'm not dead. I tried to lean forward and get out of the soft bed but the wires stopped me. Well, I'll have to do this the hard way, I figured. I started pulling and dislodging the tubes from my skin. One of the IV's resisted, causing me some struggle. Just as I began to give up hope, the needle in my forearm dissolved completely. Huh. I could've sworn I saw a little blue spark for a second. It must be some sort of solution in these old IV's. As soon as I pulled out the last tube, alarms started blaring. EERRRNNNN, EERRRNNNN, EERRRNNNN!!! Uh, oh. I have to go! A man in a clean white coat strode through the door.

"Hey! Sit down, everything is going to be all right," the doctor soothed.

"I know, I'm all right, so why am I here? Lemme out! Hey, get your hand off me! There are exactly 125.8798389 germs on you, and 84.78487284% will transfer to me!" I stopped short. "What did I just say?" I glanced around me in panic. Suddenly, everywhere I looked I could see some type of blue grid-like aura. A downpour of intelligence flooded into my brain. I knew almost everything! "The first billion digits of Pi are 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384460955058223172535940812848111745028410270193852110555964462294895493038196442881097566593344612847564823378678316527120190914564856692346034861045432664821339360726024914127372458700660631558817488152092096282925409171536436789259036001133053054882046652138414695194151160943305727036575959195309218611738193261179310511854807446237996274956735188575272489122793818301194912983367336244065664308602139494639522473719070217986094370277053921717629317675238467481846766940513200056812714526356082778577134275778960917363717872146844090122495343014654958537105079227968925-" My blabbing was interrupted by a cold, hard syringe injecting a liquid substance into the back of my neck. It sat there for a long moment and was then pulled out. I sat there stunned and confused as everything from my neck to became paralyzed.

"All done," the doctor confirmed, satisfied. And everything, including the blue grid, went dark.

"Ungh…" I moaned as I reemerged from my unconscious state. CRASH! BANG! "Get 'im in dat old truck," A measly voice order. "Yessiree!" came the response. "Whoop-dee-doo! Commander's a right ol' weasel!" one of the thugs muttered. "Ha, ha!" the other laughed. "Stop snickerin', or I'll call da boss!" The guy who was calling the shots, who I took to be Commander, was getting impatient which probably wasn't good considering the fact that they were all swashbuckling old pirate-cowboys. "Now get 'im outta dat bag an' stuff him in dat trunk or you'll get it from boss when we get back, you dang idiots!" That was all I was going to hear. As soon as the 'dang idiots' got me out of the bag, I kicked my leg out with all of my strength (well, however little that I had) and hit one of the thugs square in the jaw. He cried out in pain while I struggled to take a bag off my head to gain visibility. "Why, that little kid!" He screamed. I could hear the click of a holster unbuckling. He was ready for a fight to the death, no matter how unexciting it would be. The others had to hold him back before he could tackle me. "Hey, the boss said to bring him back alive, not crushed like a grape!" CLICK! The man that I had guessed was Commander took out some type of hypodermic needle and stuck it in my neck. My body welcomed back a familiar feeling from earlier that day."Sleep tight!" He smirked as I fell to the ground and yet again blacked out.

THUD. THUNK. THUD. THUNK. BAM! "We're halfway there," I heard a thug grunt. "But we're still bored!" I just sat there staring at the trunk lid because I knew that if I kicked or punched the lid of this stupid trunk that I was trapped in, and they would sedate me in a millisecond. I retreated into the back of my mind, desperately longing a moment of peace and quiet. How did I go from being pumped about Xeter High to trying to escape kidnappers? Life in xeter is such a mystery sometimes. And then I noticed it. A blue grid flickering around the edges of my vision. If I had accepted everything else weird in my life, then it was time to accept this. This is the third time this weird blue stuff has appeared. It can't be a coincidence. I thought about the grid, and it expanded. I could see it everywhere. Now I had a sudden impulse to try to push the grid into the lid of the trunk that was keeping me prisoner. My brain worked like it was supposed to be using weird blue grids. It was time to remember that this isn't normal. My mind told the grid to go into the trunk's lid. So it did and then the trunk lit up with blue lines crisscrossing its lid. And then the lid disintegrated, one blue square at a time.


End file.
